Sometimes I Wish
by thundercalls
Summary: She could’ve faced anything but what awaited her, dripping wet on the porch in the faint overhead light. Could’ve done with a vampire, ghost, even a wendigo. But not this. Not him.


She knew there was something telling her to keep the house empty that night. It was one of her _feelings_. The kind she used to get when she was little that her mother would tell her set her apart from the other children, the kind of feeling her Uncle Bobby made sure she never told _anyone _about. Not Lucas, and especially not Nathan or Jamie. It was repeated to her over the years, and she never really understood why until she was 16 and she met John Winchester and his sons.

Dean hit on her the first chance he got, saying she was _pretty in a girl next door way_, to which Sam rolled his eyes and apologized for his brother's thinly veiled disappointment that the 'amazing Haley James' wasn't a supermodel. She'd thought they were nuts and slowly backed away.

It was when she got home that she found her Uncle and his friend, John, sitting in her living room. Apparently the next town over had something going on -- which she'd seen on the news no matter how much her mother tried to shield her from it -- and they needed _her_ help with it. Her mother looked pale in the corner, fingering a rosary she'd only ever seen her mother holding after one of Haley's night-terrors.

She'd nervously stated about having no idea on how to help just as Dean and Sam walked in unwelcome through the kitchen, but Bobby pulled her upstairs into her room and sat her down, explaining everything. Her feelings were more than intuition, her déjà vu was more than a coincidence. Her dreams were more than dreams. He told her that the only people allowed to know about what she could do as he explained it in detail, were her parents, him and John. Her brothers and sisters couldn't know, Dean and Sam couldn't know, Lucas couldn't know, any family she had in the future could never know. She'd put them and herself in great danger by exposing her gift.

That was how she came to learn about the supernatural, what her parents used to do, what her Uncle still did. A year later in an attempt to feel normal as the secret ate away at her insides, she married her short-term boyfriend at 17. A year later, she gave birth to a son. A son she came to learn bore a gift like hers.

Before Jamie even turned five, his father died. Selfishly drinking himself to a literal death as he lost most mobility in his legs and the prospect of a basketball career.

Four years later and she's preparing for her son's ninth birthday party, using that guise to get him to go sleep at Andre's for a "guys" only night. Because apparently your ninth is only one year off of ten which is close enough to round up to 'guy'.

She knew something was coming, and she was prepared in the only way her Uncle could prepare her. A flask of holy water in her pocket, a silver knife tucked into a holster that she sandwiched between the front of her hip and her jeans, a gun on the small of her back and a shot-gun with rocksalt taped underneath the table to the right of the door. Only thing she didn't have was an arrow dipped in dead man's blood. She drew the line somewhere.

So it was a little after 11 when she felt the worry slipping from her. Maybe she was being paranoid. She knew her feelings pertained to the day in which she had them. Never the next day or the next week. Just the sole day in which they struck her. It was 11:11 when she made the wish that her gifts were nonexistent, just like she did every night. A foolish tradition she'd carried since she was sixteen.

Relieved that nothing would be happening that was earth shattering with only fifteen minutes left in the day, Haley began to make sure everything was locked and the lights were off in preparation of turning in for what was left of night.

Three steps up the staircase and a knock froze her in place. Maybe she'd been too optimistic. She tuned into the feel of her body, making sure the heavy weights of the gun and flask pressed against her, along with the jagged leather blade sheath.

Her breath lodged as one hand wrapped around the pearl handle of her gun and the other on the doorknob. If it were Lucas or Peyton on the other side of the door, it'd seem like she was taking the pose of casual annoyance. To anyone else that was after her for more sinister purposes, she would look ready for something more. Her Uncle has taught her the barest of what she needed to know, not wanting to make her get any ideas about hunting.

She could've faced anything but what awaited her, dripping wet on the porch in the faint overhead light. Could've done with a vampire, ghost, even a wendigo. But not this. Not _him_.

"Please." His voice cracked, making her ponder if it was rain or tears that drenched his face. "I don't know what to do. I need your help."

Haley felt her resolve slip, felt her heart breaking for him. It took a lot to make Dean Winchester cry. She dropped her hand from behind her back, dropping her body back from blocking the doorway in order to let him pass into her home.

Her heart beat in her throat as she heard him sniffle loudly, the sound of the door closing echoing in her ears as she tried to remember to breathe.

"Aren't you even gonna say hi?" He smirked, trying to lighten the heavy mood quickly suffocating them.

"I'll go get you some towels." She breathed, avoiding his eyes as she headed down the hall towards the guest bathroom. Her fingers shook as they wrapped around the fluffy absorbers, trying to go over reasons why Dean would be here. Now.

Two years. _Two years_ since she'd last saw him. Since they last spoke. Which at the time, had been in loud, angry voices. He'd came to see her after Nathan had died. He and Sam had both came with Bobby to the funeral, even though none of them knew her husband. At the wake, she'd found Dean with Jamie, and even though they'd been talking innocently, she was fearful about him telling her son all about things that go bump in the night.

She found out that night while Jamie slept soundly, that her Uncle had told Dean about her power after Sam found out he was capable of something similar. He'd told her that her son deserved to know what his mother was capable of, especially because there was a good chance he might inherit the same thing. The argument had gone on, until she threw him out of her house and told him that if he ever came around her or spoke to her again, that Bobby would be the least of his worries for threatening his family.

"Aren't you curious?" Dean asked as he toweled his hair slowly.

"No." It was a blue faced lie and they both knew it. But she still wouldn't look at him as she relieved herself of extra weight, laying down her arsenal on the coffee table.

"Expecting someone else?" He inquired with that half smile, eyebrow cock of his.

"Had a feeling someone unwelcome would be stopping by today." Haley said shortly as she dropped into chair next to the couch.

Dean looked at his hands then briefly before shrugging off his jacket and sitting on the couch. "Hales…"

"Don't." Haley intoned firmly, "Say what you have to say and then leave, Dean."

"I had a half-brother." Dean bulldozed into the subject, never one for subtlety. "Adam. A ghoul killed him and called us seeking revenge on dad for killing its father 19 years ago."

Haley's stomach dropped at record speed before jerking back up into her throat in a stunning imitation of a rollercoaster. Shame filled her as she slowly moved from the chair, to sitting next to Dean. "I'm so sorry." Her voice was soft as she slowly took a towel from him, dabbing at his neck where water beaded off his hair.

"Dad made sure he had a normal life. Took him to freakin' baseball games when he visited him. And you know what, Hales?" Dean turned his face to Haley's, blurred through his tears, "We burned the kid's body like a hunter three days ago and I can't help but be jealous of him."

Haley sucked in a breath. A normal life. Something she knew through her advanced feelings -- a form of empathy, Bobby said -- that Dean wanted nothing more than a normal life. To have been the guy with a picket fence and dog growing up. Even if he said the opposite. "Dean, it's natural to feel like that."

"You don't understand, Haley. Dad trained us like soldiers. I emulated him for my life and I never got his respect or love. But this kid… his wife is murdered by a demon and he trains us to hunt the bastards that did it. This one, he leaves defenseless." Dean paused to take a shaky breath, "Adam's dead 'cause dad wanted him to have a normal life. He knew he was about to die when he took that deal to save me, Haley. He never told me about him. Told me to look after Sam, but not Adam."

Haley didn't know what to say. She was overwhelmed in Dean's feelings, the ones that radiated off of his voice and the ones that seeped into her skin and ached deep in her bones. "I know that this hurts you, Dean…"

"Don't!" He growled, jerking away to stand, hands sliding angrily through his hair. "Don't use your psychic shrink bull on me. If I wanted that, I'd have stayed with Sammy."

"Then why did you come here?" She asked, sounding utterly defeated. She was too tired for anger and too angry for calm.

"I don't know." He said helplessly. "Sammy's with Bobby and I just started driving. I don't know, okay?"

"You can stay the night, Dean. But tomorrow you have to leave. It's Jamie's ninth birthday." Haley said as she stood, feeling him close off at the last statement. She doubted she'd get more from him once he clued into the fact that she could feel his emotions, which was an invasion to someone like Dean.

"I know." He muttered, "Don't know what to get a nine year old. Spent mine watching Sam in a motel while dad hunted."

"He doesn't remember you, so he won't be disappointed." She didn't want it to sting him, but she felt the sharp jab echo from Dean's chest. "He was young, thankfully the funeral is fuzzy for Jamie but he still remembers his…" It was her turn for her voice to crack, "He still remembers Nathan pretty clearly."

Haley walked away after that, into the hall. She grabbed the gun taped underneath the table and yanked at the tape. She didn't want to risk forgetting about it in the morning and have it still be there with dozens of children running around her house. Even if the theme was superheroes and a gun could fit with the theme, she didn't think parents would like it much of one kid shot their kid with rocksalt.

"Glad to see you're always prepared." Dean said sincerely, taking the gun from her.

Haley refused to jump from her skin. He'd snuck up pretty stealthily on her. "I'm prepared every day." Haley muttered, turning to look at him, "Something's coming, isn't it?"

Dean faltered, blanching at the mention. "I thought you could only get what happens on the day it happens."

"I do. But something's always happening, isn't it?" Haley countered, rounding the hunter to sit four up on the stairs. Her hands cradled her head, "It's big, right? Bad."

"Yeah." Dean didn't feel right lying to her, luring her into a false sense of security. Besides, he knew Bobby would string him up if he knew that he told Haley the full truth. 'Yeah' was pretty vague.

"Brimstone and hellfire, white eyes and a liar. Blood from a demon drunk by the pure, the righteous man holds the cure."

Dean felt everything still. His heart, his lungs, his brain as her words echoed through his head. Hellfire, white eyes, _righteous man_. "What the hell did you just say?"

Haley looked up in surprise at Dean's quivering voice. It quivered from barely restrained anger, not the way it had moments before in grief. "My dreams. They all have a theme and it's narrated by a creepy little girl. She says that every dream. I don't know, it's weird."

"Lilith." So maybe he didn't have to worry about Bobby if she was getting dreams about what was to come. "What else have you had dreams about lately?"

"Why?"

"Your dream. It's about what's happening. White eyes is about Lilith, the badass we're trying to take down. I don't know about the blood or the liar, but righteous man is me." It still felt foreign to Dean to be called a 'righteous man'. Especially in prophetic form.

"What about brimstone and hellfire?" Haley asked, paling more and more by the second.

"Either about me rising from hell, or…" He paused at Haley's surprised 'what', "Oh yeah. I died. Just for a little while. About four months, actually. Went to hell, but an angel pulled me out because I'm this righteous man." He said it flippantly, trying not to let her feel the pain and disgust that came with the topic of his stay in hell, "But the other possibility is… Lucifer."

Haley's face remained impassive for a moment, before letting out a nervous chuckle, "Wait. Lucifer as in _Lucifer_. The fallen angel… and you were saved by an angel from _hell_. Okay, I need a drink." Haley tried processing but failed terribly as she walked into her kitchen and poured herself a straight drink, reveling in the burn down her throat. She wasn't much of a heavy drinker, but she'd had a bachelorette party for Brooke recently and had some alcohol left over.

"What else are you seeing?" Dean asked impatiently, following her into the kitchen as she prepared her second.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Dean was getting irritable. If Bobby hadn't coddled her, they'd have had this info about demon blood and someone drinking it months ago. "Well, go to sleep. Dream something more detailed!"

Haley rolled her eyes as she turned on Dean, "It doesn't work like that, Dean. I'm not a Magic 8 Ball that you can shake and get the answer. I don't dream what I want to know. Normally, my dreams aren't prophetic. Just glimpses of what's going on. This dream feels… forced. I could feel my mind trying to pull away from it. But something wouldn't let me."

"You think it was sent to you, in other words." Dean surmised, wondering if she'd had heavenly help in her sudden power 'advancement'.

Haley sighed, setting down her glass. "Dean, what the hell is going on? In full detail. Starting with how you died."

"You're not gonna like it, Hales."

She smirked, crossing her arms over her chest, "When have I ever liked anything you've had to say, Winchester?"

* * *

It was well after one am when Dean finished his tale, including the full recount of Adam. Haley was currently stewing over everything, tears rolling down her face unchecked as she stared blankly ahead. Dean let her digest it in silence, standing to peruse the photos on the mantle.

There were a handful that he remembered vaguely from the last time he was standing in the same spot. But there were several new ones of Haley with an older Jamie, Jamie with a girl in her late teens and then another of Jamie with a girl his age and a girl around 3 or 4. He picked up the last two and gestured wordlessly to Haley, hoping to distract her.

"That one's Sam." She said with a small chuckle. "She was a tough student of mine who I found sleeping in a car. Brooke took her in under my request and formally adopted her before Sam's eighteenth birthday. The other is Jamie with Lily and Lucas and Peyton's daughter, Kellie, named for his Uncle Keith and her mother Ellie." She took the last frame from Dean and smiled fondly at the three children. It only took a moment before it all came back. The end of the world, meaning the end of civilization, including the children.

Dean frowned as Haley lapsed into silence again and looked to see the tears steadily building in her eyes. "Hales…"

"End of the world, Dean. That means my baby… these kids…" She couldn't even say the words. Couldn't even think them.

"I won't let that happen, Haley." Dean promised with conviction, grabbing Haley by the shoulders and squaring her in front of him. When she wouldn't look up at him with those shining brown eyes to tell him she believed him, he forced her to with his fingers against her chin, "I won't let that happen. I promise you. You're going to live to a ripe old age and see your great grandchildren."

"_We_." Haley said quietly, the tears melting away as fire flooded her eyes, "_We're_ going to live to be old, _we're_ not going to let it happen. You can't keep me out of this now, Dean. My son… I need to fight for him."

"No, Haley. You're not getting involved in this. Bobby would skin my hide if he found out." Dean refuted, shaking his head to dispel the idea.

"Well Bobby's just gonna have to put up with it." Haley said resolutely, heading for the stairs. She was highly aware of Dean following her, his long legs carrying him two and three steps at a time so that he was right on her heels. "I'm coming with you and that's that. I know tricks, Dean. Even if you leave in the middle of the night," Haley started as she grabbed the suitcase from the closet and tossed it onto her bed before beginning to stuff it with clothes from her drawer, "I know tracking spells. I have the ingredients right downstairs in shakers from McCormack! I will track your ass all over the country." Her voice held an edge of frustration as Dean kept going around behind her and unpacking her clothes and throwing them back in the dresser.

"Would you stop it!" Haley exclaimed, grabbing his hands in hers and halting him immediately in his footsteps. Sometimes she thought Dean was phobic towards women touching him first when it wasn't about sex. "You can let me come with you, or leave yourself to Bobby's wrath when I call him telling him you left me behind and I'm tracking you _alone_, using magic and susceptible to demon attacks." She put on the damsel in distress voice that worked when she wanted something and was trying to use reverse psychology on her parents to get it way back when.

"Susceptible my ass." Dean growled, "I count three weapons in a ten foot radius, not including the holy water in your floaty-candle-thing on your dresser." He glared at Haley's inelegant snort at his description. "You're not a fighter, Haley. You're better than that."

Haley glared down at their hands, somehow they'd reversed their grips and Dean was holding her hands firmly. In aggravation, she ripped them away, "I'm not a fighter? What to you call the last five years, Dean? I raised Jamie on my own because my husband decided to take a nose dive into the pool after his fifth whiskey bottle while his wife and son slept in the house behind him. I had to tell my son that daddy wasn't coming home ever again. I had to reiterate that every Christmas, birthday, Thanksgiving, Halloween, start of the NBA pre-season that daddy wasn't going to be around to play with him on those days." Tears blurred her vision as she looked up at Dean, "If that doesn't qualify me for at least a rookie fighter, then what _does_? We all have our battles, Dean. Our demons. Living life with Nathan's accidental death or suicide or _whatever_, is my burden. Mine to carry for me and my son. And what the hell do you call what I have inside my head. These powers? Is that not a fight in itself?"

"Qualifies you more for martyr, than anything." Dean muttered under his breath, blanching when Haley's eyes flashed angrily indicating she'd heard him. "That's not a bad thing, Brownie."

"I'm not a martyr, Dean. I'm a survivor. I have reason to live. I have Jamie, my son. Everything I do is for him and for his future. Which is why I have to come with you. I rather die and make a little bit of difference in the world, help save it in the slightest possible way so that my son can _live_ rather than sit around twiddling my thumbs and waiting for Jamie to come home from school and suddenly there's no more world. I'll gladly give my life for that."

"One of his parents already went on a suicide mission and succeeded." Dean was a bit like a train operator: he could see the crash coming but do nothing to stop it when it was 15 feet in front of him. Even as he began the sentence, his brain couldn't catch his mouth fast enough to stop him from speaking. So he wasn't the least bit surprised at the sting that rippled through his cheek, he was even a bit disappointed that she didn't continue and deemed that the only punishment he needed.

"I don't suppose saying sorry will make up for that?" Dean asked, head still frozen in the position in which her slap had forced him to turn.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response." Haley stated, her eyes blazing with a fire stoked by idiotic words and repressed rage. "I'm going, Dean. You can let me come with you or I can find my own way, doesn't matter much to me. I'll find my way, one way or the other." She turned away from him, going back to packing her things, "You can stay in the guest bedroom downstairs. I'll see you in the morning."

He stared at her back, fingers itching to curl around creamy expanse of shoulder and turn her into him, into his warm and muscled arms. He turned to leave the room, pausing briefly at the door. He looked over his shoulder, watching her stunted movements as she filled the rollaway with personal items. "Hales?"

Haley froze, looking up at him with a guarded look. She was prepared for more of a fight, "Dean?" Her voice was tight.

"You look great." He ducked his head away from her, not interested in seeing her reaction to his soft compliment. If he had, he'd see her standing there like a fish out of water, staring at the spot he'd just vacated.

Haley sat heavily on the bed when Dean left the room, listening to the buzzing silence for the several moments until she heard the soft echo of him closing the bedroom door down below. It only took a millisecond before her face crumpled as the unfamiliar burn of tears threatened to rip sobs from her throat. It'd been five years since she'd allowed herself to cry.

* * *

"Tell me again what this is about?" Denise Fields asked softly. After Quentin's death, Haley had been there for Denise in a way that everyone else thought would be overbearing but only a selected handful could see their respective grief. Denise took Haley under her wing as a mother figure in helping Jamie and in turn, Haley helped make sure that Tree Hill recognized Quentin at the graduating ceremony and got his diploma. Haley had often spoken about how much Quentin reminded her of Nathan, and saw the potential in the young basketball star. Sadly, the wrong place-wrong time situation came into play with Quentin's death.

Haley was now asking the older woman to house Jamie while she drove cross-country for some Uncle. It smelt suspicious to her and worried her.

"I just… it's something I need to do Denise." Haley stated as her eyes stayed on her young son. Thoughts of the end of the world, of the end of humanity, closing her throat around the words she tried so hard to keep in. Her brown orbs flicked up to Dean, standing in a corner with a huge piece of cake in his hands and a contemptuous look on his face. She couldn't hide the smirk, she knew the look. He'd lost and he wasn't happy about it.

"Honey, I know Nathan's death hit you hard like Quentin's did for me. But going off with some man…"

Haley looked up sharply, her eyes blazing. She knew Denise wasn't one to mince words, but the words struck her hard. She was highly aware that that's what it might look like: mid-life crisis for the teenaged wife and mother, looking to get away from her life and the 'burden' of it all. But it was the exact opposite. But who'd believe the true story? "Denise, with Quentin gone, you'd do _anything_ to protect Andre, wouldn't you?"

"Of course." Denise answered without hesitation.

"What I'm going to do, the true story, is for Jamie. You've just got to trust me, Denise." Haley pleaded, turning away from the group and wrapping her hand around Denise's forearm. Her eyes bore sincerity into the other mother.

"Haley… is this another Carrie thing?"

_I wish_. She couldn't help but think sourly. That bitch would be a lot easier to deal with. "No. Carrie's definitely dead, no soap opera storyline here, Denise. It's not going to be for long. I just need you to take care of my boy."

"Of course, Haley." Denise finally gave in that there were some things the woman wasn't going to tell her, but that at least she was in the right frame of mind of taking care of her son.

Haley hugged her briefly, before going over to her son. She felt like it was the Green Mile, her last walk. It caused the tears to well in her eyes as she bent to the ground next to her son. "Jamie, sweetie…"

"You have to go, don't you?" Jamie asked with sad eyes that mirrored his father. It reminded her of the time she'd gone on tour, and Nathan had told her they were done. Her stomach clenched painfully as she dragged her son into her embrace. "_Momma_, the _guys_ are watching!"

Haley let out a watery chuckle, pushing Jamie away from her but holding onto his shoulders. Needing some form of purchase on her son before she left. "Honey…"

"Does this have anything to do with the little blonde girl who comes to me in my dreams?" Haley fell to a knee, shock rippling through her, fear piercing her like a bullet. "She says you have to leave me, that you don't love me. That you're going to help her. But that's not true, Momma. You love me more than life itself, you said so. And you wouldn't help her. She's like Nanny Carrie was. She thinks she's smart but she's not."

Haley's teeth clenched so tightly, she imagined those Saturday morning cartoons Jamie loved: the sharp crash as teeth shattered to a million pieces and fell to the ground, leaving gums in a black cavern. "You're right Jamie, she's not. She made a fatal mistake in even thinking about you."

"You'll come back to me, Momma, won't you? You'll stop the bad girl…" Jamie's lower lip trembled and tears reflected in his eyes.

Haley dragged him close, holding him tight to her as she willed away her own tears. "I'll always come back to you, Jamie. You're my heart, soul and life. I'll always be with you and you'll always be with me. And you have my new cell number in case you need me. I'll call you every night that I can to wish you good night. I swear I'll be back for you."

"Hales…" Dean's voice pulled them from the tender moment, rushing the noise of thirty rambunctious nine year olds back to them.

"Oh, you're going with him." Jamie said as he looked up at Dean. Haley fretted briefly that he wouldn't be okay with her leaving with Dean, until he turned his big smile on his mother, "You're gonna be safe, Momma. He's the righteous man. He's got angels on his side."

Dean spluttered while Haley just stared at her son with a serene smile. There was very little Jamie could say that would shock her, given he has a similar gift to her. "I love you, baby. I'll be back."

"I love you too." Jamie said, before giving his mother one more hug. "I'll be good for Aunt Denise, and I'll watch after her and Aunties Brooke, Sam and Peyton and Uncles Lucas and Julian. Kels will be fine too. Don't worry so much, Momma."

"I don't have to when you're here. Be good, and remember…" She gave him the look that told him not to share what he could do. Something they'd had a talk about for the last four years, and not something she was keen on not being around to remind him of. Eight… excuse me, _nine_ year olds have the attention span of a gnat and the memory of a goldfish. "Aunt Denise will remind you every morning and every night of Momma's number one rule."

Jamie smiled and leant in to give his mother a kiss on both cheeks, and a soft peck on her mouth before diving in for the tightest hug they'd ever shared. "Angels are on your side too, Momma. He told me last night that he'll bring you back to me. That we each have a destiny."

"I love you, James." Haley smoothed back his hair, her tears falling freely as she took in every centimeter of his face. Swallowing her pain, she pressed a firm kiss against his forehead before standing to full height, "Happy birthday, baby."

"Go be a hero." He said with a smile, before running off to find Andre.

"He's certainly something." Dean stated as he watched the nine year old bounce off.

"You have _no _idea." Haley said dryly, "That's just a taste. He's much stronger than I am. In all aspects." She turned to him, her eyes shining with tears and determination. "Lets go."

"Be heroes." Dean added with his smirk, opening the door. He stepped out, allowing Haley her space in order to possibly take one last look of her family, her home, her life. Though Dean would sacrifice himself before he let her get her, before he took her away from Jamie.

By the time Dean sat comfortably in the seat of his own baby, the Impala, Haley slammed the trunk down none too gently. They'd added her arsenal of weapons into the trunk before the kids had arrived, and he was sure the new guns and even ancient pieces of blades would come in handy down the line. Bobby may have tried teaching her the bare essentials, but she certainly found her own ways of being prepared.

She slid heavily into the passengers seat, slipping on what appeared to be designer glasses with a backwards B and a D on the stems. He wondered aloud, "Are you ready for this?"

She didn't look at him to acknowledge him, "It'll be fun to have a family reunion. I always was Bobby's favorite."

Dean snorted as the engine turned over. "That's not gonna stop him from chewing both of us a new one when we get there."

"That bitch came after my son. In his dreams, but she still came after him." Dean could imagine her hard stare from behind her glasses, seeing the way the corners pinched behind the shades, "Not even Bobby can stop me from going after her."

"Well lucky for you, you have angels on your side. Right Cas?"

Haley jumped as the air shifted in the car, setting a weight on her chest as another body materialized in the back seat, "Yes, Dean. You are both protected on your journey. And your son will be protected, Haley. We have great things planned for him."

"Castiel." Haley breathed. Her eyes wide as she recognized him from her dreams.

"Hello again, Haley." He greeted in his stoic expression and void voice.

"This is gonna be a fun ride." Dean smirked as he pulled from the curb, not sure if he was speaking about the car ride or the general path that was being wove for them as they so my as breathed.

-------------------------------

This pretty much didn't want to stop. But here it is. My first posted crossover fic in awhile. It's for my friend Heather who I showed 75 percent of this too and then got sidetracked with another project, and I wanted to finish it for her. So here you go Heather! Thank you for being my muse.

I also made a storm promo for this. Obviously, remove the spaces and replace [DOT] with a period:

http:// www [DOT] you tube [DOT] com/ watch?v=TFxH66nn08w


End file.
